


Resonance

by happywitch416



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Family, Happy Ending, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywitch416/pseuds/happywitch416
Summary: This is the Happy Ending for Belle and Danse from my long work A Song and A Dance. Its not technically a required read, but things would make more sense. Enjoy! And thank you to Lady_Linn for all your kind words that inspired me to get this happy bit together.





	Resonance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Linn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Linn/gifts).



Belle's thoughts had been miles away since the Prydwn fell and Maxson lay dead at her feet. Victory was not a simple process, it took weeks and work. She had personally seen each wounded Minuteman to thank them for their sacrifice and to hash out plans for their returns home and compensation. She wrote letters with Preston to send to families who would never see their loved ones again, their signatures dappled in tear drops. The Brotherhood members who had surrendered to them and wished to join their ranks were currently having their armor updated and there was rumor of merging the two groups into its own being. Preston had laughing asked her if she wanted to be a High Elder, General, or the Elder General. Belle wasn't going to waste the power armor, but they were going to be Minutemen and that was final. There was night after night of celebration. Shaun and Nat adored the fireworks Ronnie had fired every night from the twin artillery.

Belle looked over her shoulder knowing there was no way for her to still see them on the Castle walls waving goodbye. Piper and Claire were going to take them to Diamond City with Mac accompanying them. She smiled, he was the best 250 caps she had ever spent. Piper and Claire could move the kids fine but she felt better knowing her mercenary friend was guarding them before heading back to his own son. Preston had wanted her to take an armed escort for her own safety, but the Commonwealth wasn't going to protect itself and she would draw very little attention with how she traveled. The walk had never felt so long though. She had never walked it alone. Even with her first trip to Diamond City, Dogmeat had accompanied her. He was holding down Red Rocket for her. She had a bare hope that his thumping tail was not the only thing waiting for her there.

She came over the rise and spied the familiar red sign, unlit. The rest of the windows were dark. The garage was shut. Belle crossed the parking lot with heavy steps. An orange glow came from the back and she came around the silent corner. Her bag fell heavily on the ground as Dogmeat barked in greeting, her rifle clattering to the ground as she took hastened steps towards the bath house with its glimmering candles. She stopped at the door, hanging on the frame as Danse toweled the water from his hair. An angry red scar ran down his arm. Her voice came out a soft whisper, disbelief in every syllable. “Danse?”

The towel dropped to the floor and she was in his arms, her name murmured against her lips as he kissed the life back in to her. He set her back on her feet, tears slipping from the corners of her eyes as her hand cradled his cheek before ruffling his hair. “I wasn’t sure, I didn’t think you would be here. After everything.”

Danse kissed her again, a soft smile on his lips. “I told you I would never leave. Of all the strange things in this world, all the things I have seen, you are the one thing I can’t live without.”

A bubble of hysterical laughter escaped her. “Even with all that I have done? And Shaun?”

“We are going to be an odd little family, but I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He chuckled into her hair as he cradled her close. “After helping Abernathy with the Super Mutants and taking care of the Raiders that hit Sanctuary, I’m not sure the Commonwealth could live without you either. And I will always have your six.”

“Because you like looking at it.” She giggled. He nodded in agreement as he picked her up and carried her into Red Rocket, bags and rifle forgotten as they celebrated.

 

 

Diamond City hadn’t changed a bit. Belle wasn’t sure why she had thought it would with the Institute and Brotherhood gone but life moved on as it had in the great green jewel. Danse and Shaun were at Moe’s discussing baseball, smiles lighting their faces as they ganged up on the poor man. She was settled happily on a bench, enjoying the moment with no one calling her to some duty or another. Life at the Castle sometimes felt like an endless list of things to do, and their house in Diamond City was a well-loved escape. A smile brightened her face as Danse and Shaun came back to her. Danse clapped a hand on the boy’s shoulder with a proud grin. “Mom! We were able to get a glove that fits for each of us!”

“That’s great, sweetie. We should decide what we are going to have for dinner though. I don’t know about you but I am starving.”

Shaun grinned up at Danse. “I think Dad should cook.”

His arm wrapped around the boy’s shoulders. “You only say that because you want fancy lad cakes.” Shaun laughed before running off to say hi to Nat when she came out of their house. Danse offered Belle his hand pulled her to her feet, his arms circling around her as he placed a kiss on her forehead. “And how is my lovely wife feeling?”

She smiled, nuzzling against him. “I feel like me and baby agree with Shaun.”

His dark eyes grew warmer and she melted into them. “I never thought I would be a father to any kids.”

“And now you have three.” He rolled his eyes. “Dogmeat is our biggest baby and you know I’m right.”

He chuckled, kissing her hair as they headed towards Shaun and Nat, arms wrapped around each other. “We make one hell of a song and dance, don’t we?”

She shook her head. “You will never let that go, will you?”


End file.
